For Francis
by Mpr3g City
Summary: An mpreg story between Francis and Gilbert and just them preparing for their new child.


This is my first fic. All fics will be made in this somewhat format, but when making a request you can ask me to do any format you like. Anyways this is my first fic to give you an idea of what I write and what not better to write about than Hetalia. Enjoy the Mpreg.

Francis sat at the kitchen table with his tall albion boyfriend just oposite him. Gilbert was drinking a large cup of coffee and had a bowl of some neon coloured cereal that was over flowing with chocolate milk. It was an odd combination, but no as odd as what Francis had on his plate. He had a chocolate croissant stuffed with melted mozzerella, marshmallows and sauerkraut. Truely a magnifisant example of French cuisine. It wasn't Francis's fault tho, he was having cravings. Gilbert looking back to Francis who was blushing. He looked down to Francis's slighty bloated stomach. It only seemed like a month ago Gilbert was in a state of shock after being told by Francis that he was going to have a baby. He was at first a little worried, but then he remembered that the awesome Prussia never gets worried and that all of his children were going to be awesome too. When Francis did first tell him his stomach was super flat. He was only a month along tho or less, all hr knew was that Francis was still in the early stages of pregnancy, but after a month his stomach ballooned up, it was just so unexpected. Both the baby and the drastic changes that were happening to Francis's figure. Francis had stopped eating his absurded heap of a breakfast to lean back rub his stomach, letting out a soft sigh and looking back towards Gilbert who was still looking down at his bump. "Are you alright, mein libeing?", Gilbert pondered as Francis continued to rub small circles around his bloated belly.

" Qui, I am bien, I just feel really bloated right now". Gilbert wasn't suprised tho. Francis was a bit big for how far long he was supposed to be and after eating his huge croissant sandwich form Hell he was probably feeling like he was on the verge of busting open."Maybe you should lie down for a moment, Francis. You don't look too well". Francis sighed, "Maybe you right, but I do have some erands to do later so I can't lie down for long". Francis pulled his chair out and was preparring to stand up. "Maybe I can finish those errands for you Francis, obviously you aren't really up for anything today, a good nap vould do you". Francis, still sitting were he was, started to think, maybe Gilbert was right, he really wasn't up for running around the place like an idiot and one of his errands included visiting Arthur and he was just too tired for the Brit today. "You just go lie down, I'll whatever you need to do today". Francis just smiled and walked off to the bedroom. Gibert was pretty sure he knew what he was doing.

Of course first things first, Francis asked Gilbert to go get groceries. He did give Gil a shopping list full of healty food, fruit, veg and vegan stuff. You know, the workd. Whilst Gilbert read the list he scruched his nose. Francis never bought this kinda stuff in the past and it certainly didn't reflect upon his cravings. "He's been reading too much of zhose stupid health magazines again, like vhat ze hell is _quiowan? Quoina?",_ Gilbert argued with himself while driving down to the supermarket. He parked the car, grabbed a trolley and made his way towards the entrace, standing on the back and gliding his way through the first isle.

He took another look at his list, "Carrots? Maybe we can replace that with wurst!", he flew past the grocery isle on his trolley speeding past just about everyone like a speeding bullet. Shoving his feet into the ground causing him to skid towards the meat freezer. Stopping just to fling the thing open and grabbing the first packet of wurst he saw, shoving it into the cart. For most of Gil's shopping trip he was just sort of shoving anything that opposed what Francis had written down on the list, but he did get loads of the stuff that his French lover was craving, besides if he bought all those things Francis was looking for he would most likely not eat it and that would be food gone to waste and that would just make Francis angry and Gilbert in no way shape or form wanted to see Francis angry. So Gilbert shoved the trolley foward causing it to hit the checkout startling the cashier. "Ja, just this", the young cashier seemed taken back by the amount of food the German had stacked in the cart, "Oh and keep the change", Gilbert smilled handing him his cash and darting out the door with his bags. " But there is no change, h-he paid the correct amount".

Next Francis had asked him to go down to Arthur's house to drop off a mixer that Francis had borrowed. To be honest Gil wasn't mad about Arthur, he thought he was a bit of a prick a percentage of the time, but Francis has know him since forever, so he thought he would bear being around the old wank stain, just so he wouldn't bother Francis about the mixer again. Gilbert arrived outside Arthur's house, a cosy little thing, surrounded by flowers and bushes, it stood out pretty well from the rest of the neighboarhood. Quite a quaint little thing. He spotted Arthur planting some tulips in the front garder, turning his head towards Gilbert when he honked his horn. Gilbert giggled a bit at the sight of Arthur in some stupid sun hat. Athur walked up to the vehicle tapping his foot waiting for Gilbert to pull diwn the window so he could talk to him. "I supose Francis was too lazy to bring back the mixer, hmm?".

"Not his fault, he's pregnant, not easy to get around as easily". Arthur rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, he was too embarresed to leave the house because he felt slightly bloated?". Gilbert reached back into the back seat to get the mixer, "Actually he's gotten pretty big, he isn't even that fat along alswell", an evil grinned pinned across his face "How big are we talking, how much has he put on? 15, 20 pounds?". "Don't be rude now.", Gilbert handed the mixer to Arthur. "I know, pet. Did you forget who you were talking about and to whom, I bet Francis says equally mean things". "Actually he talks very highly of you, like vhen you let him borrow zhe mixer, he was saying about how generous and giving you vere!". Arthur blushed a bit, Gilbert just smiled back at Arthur. "Zhanks for letting us borrow the mixer zho", "Not a bother, love", Arthur laughed, " And tell Francis I said 'hello' and I hope he's well". Gilbert saluted to Arthur driving off whilst Arthur waved him off.

Gilbert was starting to enjoy doing these erands. He loved getting out and getting fresh air, he looked down at the list of things Francis sent him to do, final thing on the list to was...

Go to Ivan's house...

Gilbert thought about that for a second and just felt like turning the car around and heading back home and telling Francis that the giant Russian man wasn't home. He didn't really know why Franny had anything to do with Ivan, but Francis being Francis went out and got him a late birthday present, cause Francis seemed to have a love for gift giving and since Gilbert knew that this would go against Francis's name and not his, so he guessed he would have to drop off the gift anyways, if he was lucky maybe one of Ivan sisters would answer the door and not Ivan himself. He was willing risk it for Francis.

He drove in the direction of Ivan's house, a giant house, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. The creepiest types of houses. He finally made it to the house which was located pretty far from any sort of civilisation. "Vhy couldn't Francis just have mailed it to him", Gilbert weeped to himself, then of course he relised how big a coward he was being, he's made conntact with Ivan before, he could do this, for he was the great Prussia. He stood out of the car with the gift in his hands, it of course was wrapped really nicely, which was expected of Francis. Here he stood at the door of Ivan's house holding a birthday present and amost wetting himself. He reached towards the large knocker, grasping it firmly and making a loud banging sound, praying that it didn't disturb Ivan. He heard heavy foot steps walking towards the door, and the sound of many locks creeped out. Soon the door was open ajar. "Hello, who is there?", Gilbert stood to attention with the gift in hand. "Ah, Gilbert, it is you, it good to see you, my freind". A terrified smile cracked across his face, " Ist great to see you too, Ivan". "Won't you come in?", Ivan said cheerfully as he opened the door fully to let Gilbert in. "Uh, actually I just wanted to drop of zhis gift from Francis". "Do not be so silly, come, sit", Ivan grabbed Gilbert's arm allowing him to come in and stumble into the sitting room.

"So, a gift from Francis, how kind of him, it has been many time since we seen each other you know". Ivan said as he took the gift from Gilbert's hands. "How has he been then, yes?". Gilbert mentally reasured himself that Ivan wasn't going to murder him and grinned, "Actually he's expecting right now", "Expecting, what, a parcel, a letter?".

"A baby". Ivan looked at him in suprise, it had been so long since he had talked to Francis, he was pregnant apparently, starting his own family, probably going to get married, all he was hoping was that he was invited to the baby shower. "Vell, good to see you, Ivan, I better be getting back to Franny, he's probably worried sick, I've been out for ages and I better get home". "Wait!", Ivan called out before Gilbert could reach the door, "I just wanted to say, if Francis is willing to come up for tea one of the day, maybe you come to", Gilbert gulped, "Ja, sure, vill come over one of ze days", "That is good", Ivan smiled as he gave Gil and big, bear hug goodbye. " Safe travels, my friend". Ivan sung as he was crushing Gilbert to death.

Gilbert arrived home around five, bags groceries in each hand and walts into the kitchen, there Francis was making some sort of soup made from vegitables left over from last nights dinner. He had one hand lying on the top of his stomach and another stirring the soup. He stopped what he was doing to turn towards Gilbert to help him out, "Bonjour, mon amour, thank you so much for doing those things for me, I really appreciate it", Gilbert went over to hug Francis, giving him a kiss on the lips and placing a hand on Francis's stomach. " No problem, mein libeling". Francis kissed Gilbert on the cheek.

This felt pretty good, Gilbert was thinking to himself. He loved the idea of coming home to his beautiful partner after a long day. It was probably one of the best feelings in the world. Just to see a smile on Francis's face. Nothing could beat it. Now he was going to have a child with the love of his life, he couldn't be happier.

 ** _Yeah this ain't the best, but this is only the first chapter my little Hetalia fic, there will be more Hetalia in the furture, with different couples and the likes. I do of course have many other plans for mpreg fics in the future, one I'm very excited to do, that one being for a webcomic called Lackadaisey and another one for Overwatch. I just have really good ideas for them and I hope you are all ready for some good ass fics._**


End file.
